


Day 9

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, established poly relationship, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: Minho is sick and tired of Jisung always teasing him, so he decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946566
Kudos: 83





	Day 9

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been crazy so I'm playing catch up I am so sorry for being super duper late and posting out of order please forgive me :(

Minho was tired of Jisung teasing him. That’s how they ended up in the living room of the Stray Kids dorm with Jisung naked and tied up to a chair. His face was tinged pink, cock curved up towards his stomach with a pretty purple cock ring situated at the base as Minho waved the remote in front of him teasingly. 

“Chan, Changbin, or Hyunjin could walk out of their rooms at any moment and see you like this. I’m sure they’d love to see you cry for me, don’t you?” Minho muttered, clicking the remote, making the toy resting inside of Jisung kick on. He began to squirm in his chair, moving only as much as he was allowed with the ropes tying him down. 

“Maybe if you’re quiet, they won’t come. Unless you want them to? Is that why my little slut has been misbehaving so much? You wanted Daddy to show you off like this?”

Minho watched him as he inched the power higher and higher, watching Jisung try his best to keep his sounds quiet. 

“Answer the question, Jisung.”

“N-No!” Jisung cried, unable to keep still, “I was just teasing! Please-“ 

Minho inched the power up more, tilting his head.

“Teasing? Do good little sluts tease their Daddies?”

“No!”

“So why did you?”

“B-Because I wanted-” Jisung’s words were cut off by a moan bubbling up past his lips, hips bucking up slightly. “I just wanted your attention!”

Minho chuckled darkly and turned the power up to its max setting, sitting with his legs crossed on the couch. 

“You’ve got my attention, alright. And apparently not just mine.”

Minho smirked as he watched Jisung turn his head, hazy eyes fixing on Changbin’s wide ones, as his thighs began to tremble. Changbin made his way over to the couch, manspreading despite how tight his leather pants from the shoot were, not hiding the growing bulge he had.

“Hyung finally got you, huh? I warned you, Sungie~”

Jisung only let out pathetic whimpers in response, body beginning to spasm from the overstimulation and pent up frustration. Tears began to pool in his eyes, no longer able to contain the sounds spilling from him. They were eventually joined by the two others, their eyes never leaving Jisung’s writhing form and cherry-red cock.

When Minho had decided that he’d had enough, he stood up and knelt down to be eye-level with Jisung.

“What do you think, boys, should I let him cum?”

“I think he’s learned his lesson,” Chan muttered, cock in his hand, thrusting shallowly. 

With that, Minho slid the cock ring up and off of Jisung, watching cum spill from his slit almost immediately. His chest heaved as rope after rope of cum painted his abdomen, broken cries filling every corner of the room. They all watched him in silent pleasure, Minho untying him to release him from the chair and letting him slump down, gripping his chin to make him look up at him.

“Now you’re gonna take care of each and every one of us, okay, baby?”

Jisung nodded and Minho released his face, pulling the zipper down as he stood in front of the worn-out boy.

“Starting with me.”


End file.
